Dreams and Angel's Tears
by BJ2
Summary: SLASH! Logan/Remy A senseless act of violence leave Remy with his fondest dream but will he be able to hold onto it? Follows Future Hope and finishes the Past Revisited Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel owns everyone and everything you may recognize. I mean no harm or disrespect by using them in my stories. **

*********

Summary: A senseless act of violence leaves Remy with his fondest dream but can he hold on to it?

*****

The sound of Logan's footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway that led to the med lab.

He'd lost count of the times he'd made this trip in the last couple years. It seemed to be even more now that he had a mate on the team. Remy was somehow under the false impression that when he committed to Logan sixteen months ago he inherited the healing factor along with the heart and soul. The kid was just too damn heroic for his own good. His file was easily the thickest one in Hank's possession.

The mission his lover was on when he was hurt this time was a little different from most. They were regularly monitoring police and fire calls because there was an increase in FoH activity in the area. Cerebro had detected a mutant signature at the address of a house fire so a small team was sent to check it out.

Logan paused outside the large metal door and took a deep breath before pushing his way inside. As soon as he entered he could feel his lover, he was hurting and nervous and excited all at the same time.

Storm was already there, standing in front of Remy, blocking Logan's view. She turned suddenly when she heard the door and smiled; Logan relaxed, it couldn't be too bad if she was smiling. He walked up beside her and got his first look at his young lover. He was a mess, covered in dirt and soot, his boots were off and Henry was carefully lifting an ice pack off his ankle. "So what'd he do this time Blue?"

Remy spoke before Hank had a chance to open his mouth, "It ain't nothin', I just twisted m' ankle, I don' even really need to be here."

Hank shook his head and sighed, "I believe he was asking *me* and *no* it's not twisted you crazy fool it's most likely torn ligaments!"

Logan shook his head and tried to hide his smile, he found it extremely funny how his lover could frustrate the nearly unshakable doctor. "Darlin you just sit still and be good for Blue, okay?" He bent and kissed his mate gently.

"Cher, did ya see Scotty? Did ya see-OW! Henri, be careful!" He hissed in pain as Hank probed the injury.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression this was a minor sprain." He smiled evilly as he stood "Keep him still, I'll be right back."

Storm bent and kissed Remy's cheek, "I'm going to look at this bundle you found." She turned to Logan and smiled, "Your life just became a lot more interesting."

Logan's brow creased at the statement but before he had a chance to ask his lover what she meant Hank returned. "I'm going to get him X-rayed Logan, make sure nothing is broken. Why don't you go talk to Scott, he has something I think you need to see." Hank turned back to his patient, "Alright Mr. LeBeau am I going to carry you or do you promise to use the crutches?"

Remy rolled his eyes and held out a hand for the hated things. It seemed he spent as much time on them lately as the Professor did in his hover chair.

"Give me th' darn things. Logan, go see Scotty."

He was very excited about whatever Scott had and he was going to be fine so Logan kissed his lover again and gave him a gentle swat on the butt as he stood leaning on the crutches, "Be Good."

Remy smiled at him then moved off with practiced ease toward the x-ray room.

Logan found Scott in a small exam room on the other side of the lab. Ororo, Bobby, Rogue and Jean surrounded him. Scott was sitting and Logan wondered if maybe he was injured too. When he heard Remy's name he tuned out everything else. There was a strange scent in the small room that he couldn't place. "Cyke?" he asked from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned and smiled at him and he got the distinct impression he was in trouble. Jean walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Come here; look at her."

Logan followed Jean the three steps it took to stand in front of Scott. The field leader wasn't quite as dirty as his lover but he was obviously shaken. In his arms he held a small child wrapped tightly in a standard issue med lab blanket. Logan frowned; he'd seem their daughter Rachel plenty of times. Hell, he was her Godfather. Then he looked closer, this child was smaller and when it opened its eyes… Logan blinked … electric blue. This baby's eyes were vivid, bright, glowing electric blue. What…" he started to ask, he couldn't draw his eyes away from the child.

"We think she's a little younger than Rachel." Jean spoke quietly and looked over Logan's shoulder at the tiny baby Scott held. It was staring up at them holding tight to Scott's finger.

Scott smiled at the tiny little girl, "She must be younger than Rachel she's not trying to chew on me yet, are you sweetie."

The baby smiled at the attention and the group gave a collective "Awwww... "

Logan's frustration got the better of him and he growled loudly, "Would somebody tell me what the hell is goin' on?"

The baby turned wide eyes at him and started crying.

"Logan!" Everyone said at once as Scott placed the baby on his shoulder and patted her back, bouncing her gently to calm her down.

"Jean, why don't you take Logan with you and explain what happened." Scott said quietly as he comforted the child, his new father instincts clearly evident.

Logan stared at Jean, he was confused and more than a little concerned because his lover's excitement earlier was impossible to ignore. Jean led him upstairs to the nursery to check her young daughter before taking him to the den to talk. "When the team arrived the house was already engulfed in flames. There were a few neighbors trying to help but…" She turned toward the window and blinked back a stray tear.

"I can guess the rest; I saw the kid's eyes. Why is it here? Where are the parents? Why is Remy so excited?"

Jean smiled at the last question. Remy's love for children was well known in the mansion. Two months after the Commitment ceremony Jean found out she was pregnant. Remy was as excited about it as Scott and Jean. He helped decorate the nursery and asked a million questions after every check up. The look of awe that shone from his face the first time Jean let him feel the baby kick inside her was something Logan would never forget. Logan felt a twinge of regret for his young lover, there was no way they would ever have a child. Because of his childhood Remy was determined that the newest Summers would never be denied anything; he bought toys and clothes and fancy mobiles for over the crib. He had Tante send beautiful crystals from her shop in New Orleans that danced in the breeze and sent rainbows of color through the nursery. Finally Scott sat him down and gently reminded him that this was *his* baby. Remy calmed down after the little lecture but he and Logan were the first to see and hold tiny Rachel when she was born five months ago.

Jean took Logan's hand, "Scott found the parents in the kitchen; they were already gone. The team assumed one of them was the mutant. They did a full sweep of the house but it was falling down around them and they had to get out. They were half way to the Blackbird when Remy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and ran back into the inferno without saying a word. Scott followed him and he found him upstairs, his foot caught in a hole in the collapsing floor holding the baby. When they finally got to the plane again Remy told them that he felt her presence. He could have been killed, the fire was out of control, but he risked everything to save her. Scott had to practically pry her from his arms so Hank could check him out."

Jean stopped talking so Logan could have a chance to take in what she was saying. He looked into her eyes and saw what he feared; she nodded, "He's determined to keep her, Logan."

Logan felt sick; he knew Remy wanted a family that was truly his. He hoped that the ceremony would take care of that.

"We're checking to see if she has any living relatives that can take care of her."

Logan looked at the clock, he needed to go back and check on Remy. He had to be ready to face the young Cajun and make him understand that this couldn't happen. She probably had aunts or uncles maybe even grandparents that would want to take her. It was going to break his heart. "I'm gonna check on Remy; the sooner he understands we have to give her back the easier it will be for him to let her go."

Logan found Remy resting on a bed in the med lab, his ankle wrapped tightly and elevated on pillows. He had cleaned up and was wearing a tee shirt and sweats that Hank kept in a locker for such occasions. He was holding the tiny girl talking quietly to her. Scott stood beside the bed making sure her head was supported correctly and she was warm and comfortable. Remy beamed at Logan as he entered the room. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing in the world?" He turned adoring eyes to the baby and she reached out a tiny hand to hold his finger. "Cher, I'm in love."

Logan walked up beside him and looked at Scott. "Oh, um…I have to um…um…I have to go." he said and swiftly left the room.

Hank entered and walked to the other side of the bed, "Remy will be fine, he's torn a ligament and he needs to stay off it for a while but you know that already. If I catch you without these crutches," he gave Remy a warning glance, "You're going to regret it. He's free to leave when he wants to. Now, let me see this little angel." He took the baby carefully from Remy's arms and she started to cry.

"Henri, she's had a hard day, can't this wait?"

He held his arms out for the baby and Hank gave up, "Alright, she seems happy enough. I do need to check her to make sure she didn't inhale any smoke."

Remy turned frightened eyes up to the doctor then looked back at the baby, "I covered her up as well as I could... held her close, she's fine, right? I was real careful." He looked to be inspecting her, checking for any sign of distress.

Hank's smile was soft and kind, "You did a wonderful job Remy. There isn't even a speck of dirt on her. I'll have Jean send down some supplies for… Do we know her name? I feel bad calling her "the baby" all the time."

Remy spoke quietly without taking his eyes from her, "No, the house was mostly gone by the time we got there. The crib was tucked in a corner of the parents' room; we missed it in de sweep. We didn' realize she was even there 'til we were leavin... I swear she called to me."

Logan pushed the blanket down a bit to look at her face. She was beautiful. She could have been theirs if it were biologically possible. She had fine auburn silk covering her tiny head and those amazing blue eyes. He absently let his hand pet her tiny head and she looked up at him and cooed. He couldn't help but smile. Now he understood why his lover was so taken with her.

He blinked a few times and straightened, what was he thinking. This wasn't a lost puppy; this was a living, breathing child. "Darlin', we gotta talk." He watched his young lover holding the baby and his heart ached. He knew no one had ever taken the time to hold Remy like that. No one had looked at him with the same love that shone from his eyes...

Eyes.

There was no evidence of FoH involvement. Had one of those kind neighbors started the fire that killed her parents because of her eyes? Would the world be as cruel to her as it had been to his lover because of them? Did she stand a chance of having a decent life? Was there anyone in her real family who would take her and love her unconditionally? At least her eyes were blue. Maybe she would be okay. Right, someone had already tried to kill her!

Remy looked at him again and from the look on his face he was thinking the same things, remembering things he should never have to remember.

Logan sighed; he couldn't deny his lover anything. "She probably has relatives who will want to take her. Darlin, I know how bad you want this; did ya think I forgot you mentioning it right after the honeymoon? I know what yer thinking too but she isn't a pet. She would never truly be your child anyway. I just don't wanna see ya get hurt." He caressed his lover's cheek hoping he would understand.

Remy looked up at him and whispered, "I know it seems crazy to you but somethin' in my gut is tellin' me if we don' help her she's gonna end up like I did or worse. I ain't got Jean Luc's blood, but he's more my poppa than whoever sired me. I promise not to get too attached to her 'til we know for sure she's alone."

Logan kissed him deeply and brushed through his hair. There were lines of pain beside his lover's eyes and he looked exhausted. He sighed, "I hear ya. Let me give her to Hank so you can rest. Yer hurtin' and don't try to deny it 'cause you know I can smell it on ya, can feel it too, the empathy's working overtime kid."

Remy blushed and tried to get comfortable but his ankle was throbbing. "You wanna hold her?"

Logan looked at the tiny creature and swallowed hard. He hadn't even held Rachel yet unless he was sitting and Jean or Scott placed her in his arms. This one was even smaller. He wasn't sure he could do it without breaking her. Remy needed to rest though, and Logan didn't want him any more attached than he already was so he reached out and took the small bundle from his lover.

Remy relaxed back into the pillow behind him and winced. "Thank you, Cher; I think Henri slipped me somethin... I'm really tired."

Logan shifted the baby and bent to kiss him, "Get some rest kiddo. When ya wake up I'll help ya back out to our place."

Once he was sure Remy was asleep he went looking for Hank. It didn't take too long to find him. "Ah good, I didn't think I would ever get him to release her. I take it the sedative has kicked in?" Hank asked as Logan entered his office.

He gladly handed the child to Hank who smiled and cooed at her. She could be your biological daughter if it were possible."

Logan smiled and watched the large doctor unwrap the tiny bundle. "Yeah, I thought that too." He unconsciously let her wrap her tiny fist around his finger, amazed by the strength. "She's got a good grip." He rubbed her skin and realized Remy's was nearly as soft; he wondered again just how young his lover was.

"She's the picture of health." Hank smiled, then turned to the other man, "I'm running her prints, we should know exactly who she is in no time."

Jean entered carrying Rachel and an extra diaper bag full of supplies. She smiled at Hank when she noticed Logan staring at the baby's tiny hand seemingly fascinated by it. "Logan, she's probably hungry. I brought some of Rachel's formula why don't you try feeding her?"

Logan turned and stared at her. "I can't! I don't know how to do that stuff!"

Jean and Hank chuckled at the complete terror on his face and in his voice.

"Logan, she's an infant not a Sentinel! Sit in Hank's recliner. He took a step, "With the baby." Jean tried to swallow the laugh that wanted to escape her.

Logan carefully lifted the little girl who smiled and waved chubby fists at him, and sat in the chair.

Jean handed him a bottle and smiled, "Just touch it to her lips."

He looked down at his little charge and did as he was told. She immediately closed her eyes and began to drink. He turned amazed eyes to his friends and smiled, "She's doin it!"

Jean sat on the couch across from him and lifted Rachel to her breast. "See? She knows what to do. She just needs her daddy's help, that's all."

It was silent in the lab except for the tiny sounds the girls made as they nursed. Logan found himself entranced by the tiny creature he held. She trusted him completely. She needed him desperately. Remy wanted her so much. He thought to himself that maybe he should worry about not letting *himself* become too attached but when she opened her eyes again and stared into his he knew it was already too late.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel owns them. I mean no harm or disrespect by using them in my story. **

A/N Katie is mine; please don't use her without permission. I changed Remy's past. He was never with the Antiquary or Fagan, he was just dumped on the street. I didn't have to change this one at all for this site. Yay!

*****

Logan pushed open the door to the small cottage with his hip. "Remy?" Where was he? He sat the bags of groceries on the table in the kitchen and walked to the living room. When he left here an hour ago Remy was lounging on the couch with an icepack on his ankle. He had promised to stay put and stay off the injured limb. Yeah Right. "Remy? Where the hell are you? Your skinny butt better be in the bed or-"

He heard a noise from the bedroom.

"Shhh, Logan, I just got her to---" The tiny cry from the room made Logan cringe, "...sleep."

"What's she doin here, darlin'?" Logan asked quietly, "I thought we agreed to let her stay at the mansion?"

Remy turned guilty eyes to his lover, "We did but---"

Logan raised a hand to stop him. "Rem…we can't keep her." He walked up beside his lover and kissed him on the temple. Remy was standing by the bed holding the baby. "Where are the crutches?" Logan raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

"They're a pain, Cher. I couldn' hold her and use 'em." He sighed and gently put the sleeping baby back down, "Over there," he pointed to the wall by the door.

Logan wrapped an arm around his young lover's waist, "Come here, we gotta talk." He helped Remy to the couch and they sat. Logan grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap then reached down and lifted the injured ankle and sat it gently on the pillow. "Please tell me you didn't go all the way back to the mansion to get her?"

Remy shook his head, "No, I called and Bobby brought her over. That boy's so easy to play."

Logan sighed, "Why are you doin this to yourself, darlin?"

Remy shrugged, "Because any minute that phone is gonna ring and Henri's gonna say someone is comin' for her. Cher, I don' even know her name but I just know I was meant to find her. I can' explain it any better than that."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Scott and Jean let themselves in. "Don't get up," Scott said. They sat on the chairs that faced the couch. "We have news. I thought it would be easier if we came in person."

Remy's shoulders fell and he looked down at his lap as Scott started to explain, "Her name is Katherine Anne Hunter. Her birthday is June 19th. She has three aunts and two uncles who have all been notified. There are no living grandparents." Scott stopped and looked at the men on the sofa.

It was clear that Remy was fighting back emotions as he got up and limped to the doorway of the bedroom where Kate was sleeping. Logan looked at Scott and Jean then went to wrap an arm around his waist to support him as he stared at the little girl. "When are they comin?" He whispered without turning.

Jean walked up behind them and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remy, I know this is hard-"

He spun and glared at her, "You know nothing!" He reached in and grabbed the crutches then left the cottage without saying another word.

"Logan…"

He held out a hand, "I know Jeannie. Let me know what's going on I'll go talk to him. Could ya take Katie back with ya?"

Scott walked in and lifted the sleeping baby then he took Jean's hand and they walked back to the mansion.

*****

Logan found Remy sitting on an old bench down by the lake. He sat down and put his arm around his young lover and pulled him close. They sat staring out at the water for a long time. "Where is she?" Remy finally whispered.

Logan kissed his hair and gave him a quick hug. "They took her home to the mansion." he replied quietly. "What's goin on Rem?"

Remy didn't say anything for a long time, just watched the ducks on the water. "I coulda been her. Maybe that's why I don' have a family. Maybe I got them killed. Maybe I been killin innocent people since before I can remember." He looked at his lover to silence him then he continued. "Maybe those people who left me on the street weren't really supposed to have me. What if it happens to her? Logan, I can' let her go! I can't take that chance!"

A tear slid down his cheek and Logan kissed it away. "Darlin" he started quietly, "We are never gonna know what happened when you were little like Katie. Do you really blame her for getting her parents killed?"

Remy turned shocked eyes to his lover "No!" He looked back out at the water, "But she will someday and that's why I gotta keep her, so I can explain everything to her when she's old enough to understand. I won't ever know how I ended up bein' a whore on the streets but I'll die myself before I let it happen to her." He stared deeply into Logan's eyes "I love you more than anyone or anything. I don' wan' you t' think I need more, because I don't. You make me happy. You make me complete." He took Logan's hand and kissed it, "Its jus' that she's so little an' she's all alone; it's a big ole world out there, an' it's mean and ugly when ya look different. I jus' wanna save her from that, jus for a little while."

Logan rubbed his arms, it was getting dark out and the evening air was turning chilly. He kissed the young Cajun and tilted his chin until their eyes met again, "I know that kiddo, I'm not the jealous type." he smiled. "I kinda like havin' her around too." He ran the back of his hand across Remy's cheek. The young man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I just don't want ya to get too involved. I don't want ya to get hurt. I can't stand to see you hurt. Why don't we go on in? Yer cold and I know yer hurtin' again. You gotta start listenin to Hank darlin, that ankle's weak from the last time you hurt it. I'm gonna go steal dinner from the mansion." He kissed Remy and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, Logan. I'm sorry for bein' a pain. I just have too much time to think right now, I guess. I know she'll be better off with her real family and I'm sure they're gonna love her too."

Logan gave him a careful hug, "That's my boy. Get some ice on that ankle while I'm gone." He opened the door and waited until he was sure his stubborn young lover would listen before he left to collect some food.

*****

Hank was standing in the kitchen holding a screaming Kate when Logan arrived. He hurried over and looked up at his friend. "Gee Blue, what'd you do to her?" He fought the urge to take her from the doctor.

"I am at a loss my dear friend. Nothing I do for her seems to be making any difference. I've already driven everyone else out to eat even though dinner is cooked and waiting. I don't suppose I could convince you to have a go? She responded to you before."

Logan felt a stab of pride but hid his delight, "Well if I don't wanna go deaf I guess I better try." He took the red screaming infant and placed her on his shoulder just like he'd seen Jean and Scott do with Rachel a hundred times. He patted her back and swayed side to side and the little girl began to calm down. Everything was silent for a moment then a loud burp was heard and Logan felt a warm wet mess spread on his shoulder. "Oh Hell... Beast, take her!"

Hank just laughed and backed away from the pleading eyes of his friend. "I think not, do you have any idea how long that would take to wash out of fur? Your lover brought her home; you take her for a while."

Logan looked at Kate then he looked at the retreating back of Hank and sighed. He froze suddenly and sniffed the air; looking back at the tiny angel in his arms he wrinkled his nose, "Damn girl, what the hell did he feed you?" Looking for someone to save him but finding no one else home he carried Kate into the living room and laid her on a blanket on the carpet. I must really love that boy he thought to himself as he stared at the little girl.

"Okay Katie, we can handle this right? I mean I've stood toe to toe with the likes of Magneto for cryin' out loud. How hard can it be?" He looked around and found one of Rachel's diaper bags; there was one in every room of the house it seemed. He removed a diaper and the wipes and went back to stare down at Kate who seemed to find this all very amusing. "What's so funny, huh?" Logan couldn't help but smile at the sweet innocence of her. "Yer other daddy's gonna hear about this when we get home," He told the child and her smile grew. "Ya like him a lot don't you?" She blew bubbles at him and he smiled again. "He has the same effect on me but don't tell him okay?" She cooed and laughed.

As soon as he was finished and had her re-dressed he lifted her up blanket and all and walked into the kitchen. "We gotta get some food for me and yer other daddy and get back. He'll be walkin up here to check on us if we don't hurry and he's supposed to stay off his foot. If you do… no, *when* you do have to leave I hope whoever takes ya lets him visit once in a while. I think he needs you more than you need him. You got a lot of people who will probably love you forever. I think he's trying to save the child he was, tryin' to prove to himself he was worth lovin' too." Kate sat in her borrowed baby chair and watched as he gathered food for grown ups and baby then hurried into the living room and grabbed the diaper bag. "They have one in every room, they won't miss this one." He cringed at the pink bunnies that happily hopped all over it. "That woman has no taste." He threw the diaper bag over his shoulder, picked up the baby then tried to figure out how he was going to carry the bag of food too. "This is harder than fightin' Sinister!"

Once he had everything in hand he started for the door only to stop and stare at it. "How am I supposed to open the damn thing?"

Storm and Jean couldn't help laughing at the mighty Wolverine holding a baby, a diaper bag covered with demented pink bunnies and the stolen food, stopped dead by a closed door.

He spun and almost dropped his dinner when he heard them laugh behind him. "I could use a little help here," was all he said but he could feel the blush rising on his face

.  
"I thought Katherine was going to stay here?" Storm said as she entered the room and kissed the baby's head.

"It's Kate, and Hank handed her to me and disappeared so I was takin' her home with me until you came back home."

Storm eased her from his arms and smiled at her. "It is my turn to care for her now, thank you Logan."

He wanted to take her back, tell them she belonged with him. That Remy was her father now and they didn't need any help but he bit his tongue and slid the hideous pink diaper bag off his shoulder. "Good, Remy's too attached already. It's better if she stays here." He didn't sound very convincing even to himself.

"How is my brother? Jean told me about his reaction to the news that we found her family."

Logan couldn't stop himself from holding Kate's tiny hand. "He'll be okay once he can see that she's in good hands. This is dredging up all kinds of old fears and buried feelings. He just wants what's best for her."

Storm sat and started singing to Kate but she blinked and started crying.

Logan didn't even think, he just reached down and lifted the baby out of her arms, swaying and talking quietly. Kate stopped crying and smiled up at him.

Jean stood behind Storm and placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "I think I've either created a monster or the best babysitter ever!"

He picked up the food and the pink bag and moved to the door. "She just likes me," he tried to growl and quickly left.

*****

"Logan? Where you been? I was gettin…" Remy stopped talking when he saw the little girl in Logan's arms. "Oh thank you, Logan!" He wanted to run over and grab her and never let her go. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt immense relief when Logan placed her in his arms. He kissed her and held her gently against his chest. She wiggled a moment then reached for his nose.

A few minutes later Logan handed him a bottle that he warmed in the kitchen and smiled down at them as his young lover placed the bottle to her lips. Remy turned and smiled up at his lover. "Looks like yer a natural darlin'." Logan left again and Remy heard sounds in the kitchen. When he returned he sat two plates of food down on the coffee table before he slid down onto the couch beside Remy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss his soft hair, almost convinced that the look on Remy's face at that moment was worth fighting anyone to keep Kate.

"Why'd you bring her home?" Remy whispered as he stared at the baby in his arms.

"I just decided that you deserve to take care of her. It was you who saved her after all."

Remy leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Cher. I know I can' keep her; that she'll be safer away from all o' this but…"

Logan watched them, his lover and Kate, Remy's empathy was flowing through him. He'd never known a time Remy had felt so at peace. It was close to the feeling he got after they made love. Even if she left tomorrow he was glad he changed his mind and gave his young lover this one little moment with Katie. "You get to change the next diaper though, I'd rather fight Creed; yer doin' the laundry too, she leaks nasty stuff from both ends."

Remy laughed and Logan knew complete happiness. To hear that laugh everyday was his goal in life.

There was a knock on the door and Remy and Logan stared at each other. Remy unconsciously pulled Kate closer as Logan patted his knee and went to answer the door.

*****

Scott and Jean stood outside the small cottage waiting for the door to open. "Remy's scared we came to take her away again," Jean whispered to her husband.

"We should have waited for the police to show up at the fire," he said. "We never should have brought her home in the first place. I just don't know what I was thinking. I saw her and all I could think of was Rachel. I had to make sure she was safe," Scott replied.

The door opened a crack and Logan peered out at them, "Yeah?"

Jean smiled, "Can we come in? It's cold out here and it's starting to rain."

Logan opened the door and the couple entered carrying a bassinet, a baby seat and a bag of Rachel's clothes. "We thought you might need these." Scott sat the bassinet in the corner and Jean opened the bag. "These should fit Kate, Rachel is growing so fast I'm sure by tomorrow I'll have more."

Remy hadn't said a word yet but started to relax when he saw the tiny clothes.  
"Thanks, she's been wearin' the same sleeper since I found her." He lifted the baby to his shoulder and gently patted her back.

Jean smiled at the confidence he showed, "Helping with Rachel is really paying off I see."

Remy heard a tiny burp and gave Kate back her bottle, "Yeah, I helped out wit' de li'l ones on the street too." he said without thinking. "Somebody had to help 'em an' I didn' want them to have to do what I did to eat." He realized what he just let slip and blushed.

Logan sat beside him and brushed back his long bangs. "I told ya you were a natural. You've been takin care of babies since you were one yourself."

Scott and Jean sat down across from them. "We heard from all but one uncle," Scott said quietly. "The response was…not what we hoped."

Jean took his hand, "I was shocked. There was so much hate and anger…She's just a baby for heaven's sake. She didn't want her parents to be killed!"

Remy placed the empty bottle down and lifted Kate to the shoulder toward Logan. He closed his eyes and kissed her head as he patted her back and bounced her gently.

Logan reached over and caressed first Remy's then Katie's cheek, "What about the last guy?"

Jean spoke softly, "We don't know. All we know is that he's married and lives on the West Coast."

Remy stood and limped to the window. He seemed to be in his own little world as he spoke to the baby in his arms. "See the rain petite? Those are Angel's tears. It's okay though, they're happy tears. They're happy for me 'cause I found you." He held the child so that they could both watch the drops slide down the windowpane. "When I was a l'il pup I remember there was this huge storm, blew in from th' gulf. There wasn't a dry place to sleep in all o' Nawlins, nobody around t' lift money from; no food in the dumpsters…" He talked quietly to Kate as he stared out the window, lost in his own past. He spoke as if they were the only two in the room. "I was six I think an' was on m' own by then. I was hungry an' scared. I remembered seein' Angel's in th' big church uptown. They were so beautiful, kinda like you." he smiled at the baby and she cooed back at him.

He hugged her gently and continued; Logan, Scott and Jean listened silently as he let slip another tiny piece of his past. "I figured anything that beautiful would be sad if a l'il boy was hungry and scared so I pretended that the raindrops were the Angel's tears. I pretended that they were kinda like armor; protectin' me, keepin' me safe... I was still wet an' hungry an' scared but I didn' mind so much after that."

Logan stood and wrapped an arm around Remy's waist, pulling him close.

Scott looked at Jean and said, "We better go. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything else."

Logan turned and said goodnight then turned his full attention back to Remy. "That was a pretty story darlin, even back then you were full of hope."

Remy leaned into his lover's embrace, taking the weight off his ankle and loving the intimate contact with the man who was his life. "If you lose hope there's nothin' left," he whispered. Kate was asleep in his arms. He kissed Logan deeply then turned back to watch the rain. "This is a sign, Cher... the Angels are watchin' her for me." He first kissed the baby and then leaned in to kiss Logan again, "She's gonna be fine."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel owns everyone you know. I mean no harm or disrespect with my stories.**

*****

Sam Hunter hung up the phone and sat down hard.

Two days ago he found out his brother Eric and his family were killed in a fire at their house. The firefighters on the scene found proof of arson almost immediately. When the neighbors were questioned a man down the street confessed. His exact words were "I couldn't let the little demon live. It was a danger to my family!" Now he finds out that the baby survived, had been rescued and was staying with people in Westchester. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't need this... He had a new house, a new job, could they handle a new baby too?

He walked into the living room where his wife sat waiting to hear the latest. "Well? Who was that on the phone? Was it something about the fire?" Alice Hunter took her husband's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her on the couch.

Sam looked at her and tried to collect his thoughts, "He said his name was Scott Summers. He and some friends were at the house after the fire was already out of control trying to help. They found Eric and Pam in the kitchen. They were about to leave when one of his friends ran back into the fire… His friend found Kate. She's still alive; she's staying with the friend and his lover at a mansion in Westchester."

Alice covered her mouth with a shaking hand, "The baby's alive? Oh Sam that's wonderful news! Oh my God! That bastard set the fire to kill her and she was the only one who survived? Is she all right? She wasn't hurt?"

Sam shook his head, "No, she's fine. Honey, I know this is a lot to ask…She's all alone Alice, none of Pam's sisters or brother is any better than the jerk that killed her and Eric. You saw their reaction to Kate when they saw her! You heard them when Pam left the room. Honey, Eric was my only brother; he loved that little girl with all his heart. I was in there talking on the phone to Pam's brother just now, he assured me that he and his sisters wanted no part of Kate. I'm glad in a way; I would have been scared something else bad would happen to her if one of them had to take her. Since they all live on the East Coast they probably would have been the first people the police called. Alice…I want her. I want Kate to come live here with us. She's so little we could adopt her. When she's older we can explain what happened, tell her about her parents."

Alice Hunter looked deeply into her husband's eyes and kissed him, "I knew I loved you for a reason. Of course we will go get her! Oh Sam, I know this sounds really cruel but…she'll be our daughter. Oh, I'm glad all Pam's siblings are jerks! Well not glad, oh you know what I mean! Sam, it's like some kind of miracle or something. We've been trying for so long now to have a baby. Maybe this is God's way of answering our prayers."

Sam pulled his wife close and kissed her, "Shall we go make a call to New York? Tell them we are coming to pick up our little girl after the funeral Saturday?"

Alice couldn't hold back the tears any longer; she fell into her husband's embrace and wept.

*****

Scott hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose; how was he going to tell them? They had created this perfect little family down at the cottage. Hank said the baby was thriving. Though obviously loved and well cared for by her parents, she showed no signs that she was missing them. Logan and Remy had fallen into the parenting roll as easily as breathing. Scott was a bit embarrassed; it had taken him weeks to feel as comfortable and confident as they had become in days!

Now he had to go down and tell them that on Saturday Katie was leaving.

He stood up and walked to the window; he had a beautiful view of the lake from here. On the far side, through the trees he could just make out the cottage Logan and Remy called home. They had been through so much in the last two years; admitting their feelings to themselves and the team, the horrible nightmare of Remy's attack and amnesia and then the trauma that remembering it caused.

Remy was scarred, mentally and physically. Hank had helped with the physical scars as soon as Remy was able to handle the thought of it. Logan had helped heal the mental ones by committing to him in a beautiful private ceremony. They were finally happy and healthy.

He watched the ducks glide by for a few moments envying their serene life. Well, there was no sense putting it off any longer. Should he call Jean? Would that make it easier or harder on them? Should he go to their home or call them up here? He rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache that wanted to make this even harder. ~ Just go tell them ~ a feather soft voice whispered in his mind. God he loved that woman. She was his ground whenever he had to do something he didn't want to do. Her love kept him sane. "Thanks honey, I love you." He whispered to the room. He could feel her smile.

The walk around the lake gave Scott time to work out what he would say. When he rounded the last bend in the path he could hear them laughing about something. He stopped and watched from a distance; Katie was lying between them on a blanket kicking and waving her tiny fists in the air. Remy was reading a book to her and unless his eyes deceived him, Logan was acting it out for her with little stuffed animals! Oh why didn't he have surveillance cameras out here!

He purposely kicked a stone to announce his arrival.

Both men turned and smiled at him, "Hey Cyke, what brings you to our little corner of the world?" Logan asked as he quickly dropped the toys.

Remy's laugh was sweet and the look that he threw at Logan was priceless. Logan reached across the blanket and gently punched his shoulder then he stood.

Scott smiled back at them and walked to the blanket. He bent and picked up Katie, "Can we talk?"

Logan helped Remy to his feet then wrapped an arm around him to support him as they walked into the house. "Could y' put her down in de bedroom? The l'il one was up all night. I think we all need her to take a nap." He kissed her head as Scott walked past to the bedroom.

"She'll start sleeping through the night soon," he said as he sat on a chair across from them. Remy winced as Logan gently rubbed his sore ankle. "How are you doing Remy?" Scott asked.

"Henri says I'm fine. Logan convinced me to let him use his Shi'ar healin' thingy on me, said takin' care of Katie would be a lot easier."

Logan laughed, "But he wouldn't sit still for the whole treatment so he's better but not a hundred percent yet." Logan continued his massage, "His ankle was still weak from the last time he hurt it. Hank says he needs to take it easy for a couple more days, he'll be back to bug ya in no time." He looked at Remy and shook his head. "I think he does this on purpose so he doesn't have to do morning Danger Room sessions."

Remy huffed, "Y' wound me Cher! I hate bein cooped up in 'ere. You won' let me do anything. You keep telling me to sit, he won' even let me cook!"

Logan carefully re-wrapped the injured ankle. "You don't take care of yourself, someone's gotta!"

Scott watched the exchange with a smile; they sounded just like him and Jean. "You two are starting to sound like an old married couple."

Remy spun around on the couch so his back was leaning against Logan's broad chest. Logan kissed his hair and rubbed his arms. Remy reached up and stroked his cheek. "That ain't what you want to talk about is it? Us bein' an ole married couple?" Remy pulled Logan's hand up to his lips and kissed it before lacing his fingers with the captured hand and resting it in his lap.

Scott straightened and cleared his throat, "No."

Remy sat up straighter and looked back at Logan, "You heard from the other uncle?"

Scott nodded and Logan gave Remy a little hug, "Well? Don't keep us waitin' here Cyke," Logan said, "What's up?"

Scott watched the two men he thought of as more than teammates. Remy had leaned back into the stronger older man for emotional support. He looked incredibly young all of a sudden. Logan held him close. "His name is Sam Hunter. His wife's name is Alice. He's Kate's uncle on her father's side. They live in Portland, Oregon. They're in their early thirties, they have a new house, he's got a new job, and she's an artist so she works from home. They've been trying to have kids since they got married eight years ago…" Scott added so they would understand how much the Hunter's wanted kids. Maybe knowing would make it easier to accept what he was telling them. "They think of her as a gift from God. They sound like good caring people, Remy. We've had them thoroughly checked out, Logan. They are flying in on Saturday for his brother's funeral and then they will be picking her up." He waited for a reaction.

Logan dropped his head and kissed Remy's hair. Remy closed his eyes and pulled Logan's captured hands around him in a hug. They sat silently like that for a moment before Remy looked back at him and softly said, "Katie's gonna be so happy. We've been telling her that the perfect parent's were comin' for her soon."

Logan hugged him again and added, "What time will they be here?"

Scott was a little shocked, they were taking this much better than he had expected. "The funeral is at eleven o'clock."

Logan nodded and was about to speak when they heard Katie start to cry. Remy got up and limped out of the room. "Excuse me," he whispered and disappeared. Logan watched him go then turned back to Scott, "He'll be okay. He really does want her to be with her real family." He was quiet and Scott could hear the emotion he was trying to keep out of his voice. "Can ya let yourself out? Katie's gonna be hungry and we got some stuff to do."

Scott stood and walked to the door, "Sure, we'll see you at dinner." As soon as he was outside he heard a quiet sob. He peeked in the bedroom window and watched Logan pull Remy into a tight embrace.

"Shhh darlin, it's gonna be okay." He rocked his young lover as gently as he rocked the baby and Scott found it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat.

*****

As the taxi drove away, Sam and Alice Hunter stood at the gate at the end of the long driveway and stared. "Look at this place Sam, they must be so rich."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "I bet they could give Kate the moon if she asked for it," he whispered back. He pushed the button on the intercom and waited.

"Xavier's Institute, may I help you?" A friendly female voice asked.

"M…my name is Sam Hunter. I…*we*…my wife and I are here for our niece, no, our daughter... Kate?"

There was silence for a moment then the voice replied, "Please, come up to the house." The gate suddenly opened all by it's self and Alice and Sam just shook their heads and laughed.

They walked slowly up to the mansion admiring the gardens and the lake. They watched a group of students ride by on beautiful horses then turned to watch a rather unique game of basketball. One woman was hovering by the basket and there was a man who looked to be made entirely of…ice? Another man was wearing strange red goggles and there was a beautiful black woman with snow-white hair. "Oh My God..." Sam stopped and grabbed his wife's arm, "Do you recognize them? The Ice guy, the woman who can fly… they're X-Men Alice! Katie's been living with the X-Men!"

She looked back at the basketball court; sure enough there was the man with blue skin and wings! "Sam, this is so cool!" She smiled at her husband and he relaxed.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey-Summers." They turned suddenly and found themselves facing an extremely beautiful redhead. "It's a long walk up from the gate. I'm sorry no one came to meet you but as you noticed most of us are involved in a rather heated basketball game. It's our way of working off stress." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

Sam shook it politely, "That's okay, it's a beautiful walk."

Jean looked out at the elaborate gardens. "Ororo Munroe is our resident green thumb. Come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone." Jean led them into the study. "Can I get you something to drink; water, iced tea, coffee?"

Alice whispered quietly, "Does um… does the Iceman make the ice?"

Jean chuckled, "Only during heat waves. You can't imagine how handy he is in the summer."

They all laughed and the tension in the room started to fade.

"My husband, Scott, and the others are very anxious to meet you. Please, relax; I'll gather everyone and we'll answer any questions you may have."

She left the room and Alice turned to her husband, "She seems really nice."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it looks like someone *was* watching out for Kate that day, a guardian angel maybe?"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a panting, sweaty group of men and women. "Hello I'm Scott Summers, we spoke on the phone." he shook Sam's hand then did all the introductions. "You already met my wife. This is Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington, Ororo Monroe and this, well this is Rogue."

Sam and Alice stood and stared, the X-Men were standing in the same room with them! There was an aura of power surrounding them but at the same time they looked like a bunch of college kids. "I'm sorry we're staring it's just… you guys are superheroes!"

A chuckle made its way through the room at that.

"You have to excuse us," Bobby said, "We're used to people hating us and blaming us for everything."

Everyone sat and Sam shook his head, "No, since Kate was born we've been paying a lot closer attention to mutant news on TV. My brother was a good man. He and his wife loved that little girl; we do too. When it's that close to home you learn quickly to tell who's good and who's not."

Alice started talking, "Kate's mom was a sweet girl but her brother and three sisters… the things they said about that beautiful little girl when Pam wasn't around to hear… We are so thankful you found Kate and she wasn't sent to one of them. Her life would have been a living hell."

Scott looked at Jean, "I guess you'd like to see Kate. She's staying with the man who rescued her and his lover. Remy and Logan live in a cottage on the other side of the lake. Jean and I will walk you over and tell you about them on the way."

Sam and Alice stood, "We'd like that."

*****

Logan hung up the phone, "That was Ro, they're on their way."

Remy sat holding Katie, "I guess this is it then." He looked at the smiling little girl in his arms, "Logan… I can't' be here when they take her. I'm okay that they're comin; I jus can't be here to say goodbye."

Logan lifted the baby into his arms and gave Remy a hand up. "If that's what you want darlin'." He kissed the young Cajun then watched as he slowly made his way out the back door of the cottage. He could tell from his lover's empathy that he was really happy that Kate was getting her "Happily Ever After" ending but he was lost in his own past again. All the "What ifs" that had ever popped into his mind were front and center and no matter how happy he was at this moment for Kate, the little boy who was abandoned was crying out "Why couldn't that have happened to me? Why didn't anybody love me like that? Why was I thrown away? Wasn't I worth loving?" Logan wanted to go to him and make everything okay. He wanted to hold the man and comfort the child inside; make all the pain and fear go away. Tell him over and over again I love you! I want you! I need you! I will keep you with me in my heart and in my soul forever! That would have to wait for a while because he caught a scent.

They were already here.

Alice stopped a dozen feet from the doorway. "My new baby is right inside that door," she whispered. "I prayed for this so many nights, cried about it so many times. Sam… I'm going to be a mommy."

A tear slid down her cheek and Sam kissed her, "Well mommy, don't you want to go in and hold your baby?"

She sniffled and kissed him back, "Yes daddy, I really, really do."

Sam looked at the small group, "It's really unbelievable you know? Losing my little brother in such a horrible way was such a tragedy. Now here I am three hours after his funeral, ecstatic because I'm about to hold my new little girl."

Scott and Jean led the way to the door of the cottage.

Logan never gave them a chance to knock. He opened the door and studied these strangers who were going to take his Katie away.

They stood there unmoving, somehow sensing that the man was making sure they were good enough for the angel in his arms. His eyes slowly took them in. His sensitive nose checking for any lies about their intent. The man was nothing special, just your average Joe, but he was hard working and honest. The woman was afraid of taking on the challenge of a new baby but she wanted it more than the air she breathed. Logan looked down at Kate and kissed her one last time, "Mommy and daddy are here Katie."

Jean had to wipe a tear that escaped her eye, "Logan, this is Sam and Alice Hunter," she said finally.

Sam stepped forward and took Kate from his arms. He kissed his new daughter and handed her carefully to his wife. Alice buried her face in the soft blanket and cried.

Jean led her into the cottage to sit down and Sam shook Logan's hand. "I can't find the words to tell you how much we appreciate what you've done for Kate. How do you say thank you for the life of a child?"

Logan looked the man in the eye and decided that he liked this man. "Remy did most of it. He saved her, he brought her here, and he cared for her and loved her."

Sam, Scott and Logan went inside with Jean and Alice. "Can we see him? We owe him so much."

Logan shook his head, "I'm sorry he-"

Remy slowly entered from the kitchen, "I'm right here Cher. I tried… but I jus' couldn' let her go wit'out sayin' goodbye."

Alice wiped her tears and stood; she handed the baby to Sam and walked up to Remy and pulled him into a hug. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I don't have the words to tell you what this means to us. Thank you sounds so stupid. You risked your life for a stranger who everyone else seemed to want dead."

Remy slowly took off his glasses and looked Alice Hunter in the eye; she smiled softly. "Mrs. Hunter, I'd gladly do it again in a heartbeat."

Logan stood and walked to his young lover. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close; not caring a bit what anyone thought or felt. After a moment he released his hold just enough to kiss him.

Remy laid his head on Logan's shoulder and watched Sam with Kate. It was right. She belonged in his arms. They were her real family. He blinked back the tears that wanted to fall and cleared his throat, "Do y' think… could I …could I hold her one more time?" His voice was small and so sad.

Sam walked across the room and carefully held his new daughter out to the man who saved her, "It won't be the last time," he said.

A stubborn tear slid down Remy's cheek as he carried the little girl out to the bench by the lake. "I gotta say goodbye now, Mon petite ange. I will never forget y'. Y' gave me a chance to do somethin' for myself no one else ever did... y' gave me de chance t' love a lost soul. Y're so special Katie, don' y' ever let anyone tell y' different. Your eyes are beautiful an' special but they don' make y' who y' are. That comes from in 'ere." He kissed the baby's chest above her heart. "I'm gonna give y' back now. Y' be a good girl." He kissed her again and inhaled deeply so he would always remember her sweet scent. He untangled her tiny fist from his hair and carried her back to her parents.

Scott and Jean, Sam and Alice, and Logan, his heart, were standing on the back porch as he walked back up to the cottage. He kissed Kate again and handed her to Alice. Any second thoughts he may have had vanished when he saw the love shining from her eyes all directed toward Katie.

Sam walked over to Logan and Remy, "We want you both to be a big part of her life. She may need help and advice we can't give her in the future but I don't think there is anyone more qualified for the job than her Uncles Logan and Remy."

Scott whispered, "And Scott and Bobby and Warren and Hank and Aunts Ro and Jean and Rogue and Betsy…"

Everyone smiled and Logan shook Sam's hand, "You know where to find us, day or night, we'll be there."

Scott whispered again "Unless we're out saving the world again."

Jean punched him in the arm and he pretended to rub the pain away. It was a lame attempt to lighten the moment. Sam turned to his wife, "Well honey, I guess we better get going. Our plane home leaves in two hours."

Alice shook all their hands one more time, "Thank you."

Scott looked at Logan and Remy once more, "Jean and I will give you a ride to the airport."

The two couples walked slowly back around the lake carrying Kate out of their lives.

Logan watched until they were out of sight. He turned to say something to Remy but he was nowhere to be found.

*****

Dinner that night was quiet. Logan showed up alone and Jean became worried. "He just needs to be alone for a while Red. He isn't gonna starve if he misses a meal." Logan was silent the rest of the night and he returned to the cottage shortly after dinner.

Remy was where he knew he'd be, sitting on the old bench by the water. "We gotta get a more comfortable bench if you're gonna keep comin' down here to think." Logan said quietly as he sat beside his life mate.

Remy was quiet for a while "Y' know what I wan' t' do?" He said quietly as he turned and lie back against Logan's chest again.

"Name it," Logan replied as he kissed the soft hair before him.

"I wanna go inside, lock the doors, shut the shades, strip y' down an' jus' hold y' for 'bout a hundred years."

Logan hugged him, "Can I strip you too?"

He felt Remy tense a bit. Remy was still disgusted by the faint scars on his body. No matter how many times Logan told him they didn't matter, Remy still acted ashamed, "Darlin?"

Remy sat up and turned to look his lover in the eye. "I wanna forget about everything but you and me. I wanna make love until we see Heaven."

Logan pulled the young Cajun close and whispered into his hair "I see it every time I look at you."

Remy closed his eyes and sighed deeply "I'm so sorry I been actin' crazy these last few days. I don' know what I was thinkin'. The past is the past, it can' be changed. I know now I will never need anything but you to be happy."

Logan kissed his lips then kept kissing his way up to a perfect ear. He concentrated on the feelings flowing from his young lover and smiled, there was only a trace of the sadness and longing that seemed to be overwhelming him before. Now there was only deep undying love. "Can we go do that stripping thing now?"

Remy threw his arms around Logan and was pulled into a hungry kiss. He sent all the love and hope and joy he felt straight into his soul mate's heart and mind. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. Standing up together from the old bench, connected body and soul, they slowly walked back to their little cottage. It was just the two of them again but they were secure in the knowledge it was all either of them would ever want.

END


End file.
